1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spread spectrum communications systems. More specifically, this invention relates to equalizers with frequency tracking and bit decoding algorithm for spread spectrum communications systems.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of spread spectrum communication system devices and techniques are well known in the art. Typically, in prior systems, significant problems are encountered in spread spectrum receivers where signals from simultaneous transmitters, each with frequency error, must be separated, equalized and decoded.
Although the following cited U.S. patent documents are not necessarily “prior art,” the reader is referred to the following U.S. patent documents for general background material. Each of these patents is hereby incorporated by references in its entirety for the material contained therein.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,670,885; 4,761,796; 5,168,508; 5,233,626; 5,239,556; 5,596,601; 5,623,511; 5,748,677; 5,825,807; 5,936,997; 6,035,008; 6,047,019; 6,128,329; 6,141,393; 6,175,588; 6,215,762; 6,310,907; 6,473,447; 6,522,683; and 6,556,617.